


WORLD’S END UMBRELLA

by Aklumia



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, WORLD’S END UMBRELLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklumia/pseuds/Aklumia
Summary: A fanfiction songfic(?) based on a Kumono Tsuki and Shigure Nao cover of the VOCALOID song, “WORLD’S END UMBRELLA”.The cover can be listened to on Nico Nico Douga; the video’s number is sm12273151. (I did not make it, but this fic is based off of it.)I did not make these UTAUloids and they belong to Sinya (真夜) and Kuus respectively.
Relationships: Kumono Tsuki/Shigure Nao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	WORLD’S END UMBRELLA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【UTAUカバーを】ツキとナオで『THE WORLD’S END UMBRELLA』【合わせてみた】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718249) by 三日月 (みこぜ). 



_ The great umbrella covering the Earth. _

_ A tower is built in the center, _

_ a mass of machinery that props it up. _

_ As one would expect, the villages below get no sun, _

_ and are tormented by leaks called "rain." _

_ But the people do not question. _

_ For it is commonplace. _

_ It means nothing. _

_ It is simply "law”. _

A flurry of ebony clouds floated among the monochromatic sky, preventing the sun from shining its golden rays through. A giant mechanical statue in the shape of an umbrella shielded the villagers from the pouring rain which splattered against the ground, drop by drop, through the holes in its canopy. The famished ground absorbed every raindrop, and the villagers’ feet often sank in its damp surface when running. 

A teal-haired young teenager squinted his eyes as he glanced at the canopy holes, protecting himself from getting hit by the rain with his raincoat. He grasped onto his umbrella tightly and gritted his teeth as another booming rumble of thunder echoed throughout the clearing.

A dark-blue-gradient-haired boy stood beside him, heaving a sigh. “It’s getting pretty bad over here, huh?”

“Yeah, Tsuki.” The teal-haired boy hummed to himself to ease his worry as a shadow flitted over his amber eyes. “But we should be used to it by now.”

“What you said is true, but I’m soaking!” Tsuki huffed. “If only I had a raincoat like you. Actually, nah, I wouldn’t need one. I’m not scared of getting wet unlike you.” A smug smirk crossed his face. “You scaredy-cat, Nao.”

Nao rolled his eyes playfully. “Ironic. I love the rain more than you.” His gaze turned away from the sky as he glanced at Tsuki. “Need my umbrella?”

“Err.. okay.” The blue-haired boy’s face reddened as he felt an umbrella looming over him. “How long has it been raining?”

“Non-stop for the past 2 years,” Nao murmured with a tinge of nervousness in his shaky voice. “But I want to find a way to end it.”

Tsuki’s gaze flickered to the large tower metres away from them, separated from their land by a tall fence, yet still spottable because of its gigantic size. “Well, I mean, there’s always the umbrella tower. But it’s so restricted. Many people who have attempted to enter within these years of rain have never made it out alive. We could try though...”

“Rumours said they dropped dead in the tower from all the stress, right? I don’t wanna risk that. And it’s so far. So... a way to end it that  _ doesn’t _ involve the tower. Otherwise we’ll just have to live like this,” Nao remarked.

Tsuki nudged him on the shoulder harshly, gritting his teeth in frustration. “Stop being a scaredy-cat! Who cares?! I’d rather die with you than live with all this damn rain!”

“...You what..?”

His eyes widened in realisation of what he had just said, and he huffed, averting his gaze from Nao as his cheeks flushed red. “Ah, I mean.. would you rather live like  _ THIS _ all your life, with  _ NO _ sunlight at all, or find a way to fix it and revert everyone’s lives’ back to normal?!”

Nao raised his head for a moment, before his lips curled into a faint smile.

“The latter.”

A faint gleam of approval twinkled in Tsuki’s dark blue eyes for a moment as he grasped Nao’s wrist and tugged his hand, dropping the umbrella used to shelter him in the process. “Then let’s gooooo~!” 

“Hey- wait- we haven’t thought about things yet! And my umbrella!” Nao yelped as he was dragged along by his insistent friend.

“Screw that umbrella! We need to go now!” Tsuki cried out in response, dashing towards the towering wall which served as a border. “Like I said, I don’t care if I die!”

“I- okay!” Nao squeaked in surprise as he clung onto Tsuki and felt himself being boosted upwards. Tsuki launched himself onto the fence and scampered up, before rolling down onto the other side. The teal-haired boy followed along seconds after.

Tsuki pulled him up hurriedly before whipping around to face the double doors— the entrance of the umbrella tower.

“This is it,” he murmured softly. “We’re going to save everyone from this horrendous weather. And... we’ll go see that sky we’ve only seen in storybooks.”

Nao stayed silent for seconds, as if he was analysing Tsuki’s statement, before giving a brisk nod. “...Yeah.”

He wiped the raindrops off of Tsuki’s arm with his hand, before gripping onto the handle of the double doors and pulling with all the strength he could muster. However, his efforts were all but futile.

“What the hell?” he grimaced in annoyance. “Why’s it so hard to open?”

“It’s the umbrella tower, what would you expect? Also, teamwork,” Tsuki replied smugly as he stood on one side of the doors, pulling the left handle.

“Ah.. okay.” Nao pulled the other handle, grunting with determination, and their combined efforts swung the double doors open.

Tsuki wandered in, before letting out an audible gasp. Before them was a crumbling spiral staircase which seemed to be endless. He growled to himself. “Really? All that strength used up for opening the damn doors, and now  _ this _ ?”

“We can do it,” Nao uttered as he stared in astonishment at the height of the staircase. He stepped in hesitantly, before climbing the first few steps with Tsuki, drawing in a deep breath.

After they had climbed for minutes, Nao glanced up at the ceiling in exhaustion. The ongoing stairs still spiralled upwards, never seeming to reach a flat surface. Tears welled up in his eyes as he attempted to stabilise himself by clinging onto the railing. Tsuki noticed from the corner of his eye, and turned around while extending a hand. “Uh.. I’ll hold you, I guess.”

“Huh? Oh.. thanks.” Nao hesitantly placed his hand on top of Tsuki’s, face flushing red at its warmth. 

As they continued climbing the staircase, a white shadow flashed in front of them. It floated above and drifted in front of them, as if it was leading the way.

“Is that a spirit?” Tsuki whispered, hope rekindling within him. “Is it leading us to a shortcut?”

“There’s no shortcuts in this tower,” Nao murmured softly. “But we could follow it.” His fingers intertwined with Tsuki’s, he carefully followed the shadow that seemed to be fading with every step.

A gentle breeze whirled past them, yet its impact was strong enough to make a few steps behind them crumble. Tsuki winced anxiously as he blinked at the sight behind him. “The wind is blowing...”

Nao nodded in response, worry flashing in his gaze. “Do you think anyone’s looking for us right now?”

“They wouldn’t notice. They’re too miserable because of the rain.”

“Well, we’ve come this far. It would be more miserable to end our journey now.”

“...That’s true.”

Tsuki squinted. “The spirit-thing’s fading. Actually, no— _ faded. _ ” He heaved a sigh. “Where’s all the hope now?”

Through the nervousness, Nao managed to smile at him teasingly. “And you were the one who told me not to give up on this..”

“Oh, yeah, right. But that’s different from telling yourself.”

“Weren’t you the one who said you would rather die with me in here more than anything else?”

“H-Huh? When did I say that about  _ you _ ?”

Nao suppressed a chuckle from noticing Tsuki’s face turning bright red. The fact that they were holding hands made it better. 

A stench of rust floated in the air, and they both grimaced at it, yet they continued climbing, refusing to let their strength fail them. A faint humming voice travelled around them, and Nao perked up, whipping around. “Do you hear that?”

Tsuki closed his eyes before nodding slowly. “Yeah, but... where’s it from?”

“...I don’t know.”

“Wait!” Nao squealed as he blinked in stupefaction at the sight that lay before them. Lying at the very end of the spiral staircase was a small door, silently waiting to be opened.

“We’ve reached the end! See? I told you!” Tsuki howled triumphantly, pulling on the tips of Nao’s hair which looked like cat ears. The teal-haired boy hissed in pain, running a hand through Tsuki’s hair and ruffling it as a victorious smile crossed his face. “No,  _I_ told you.”

“...Well, whatever! Ah, let’s just hope it’s not as hard as opening the double doors! Open it!”

“Huh? Me? Okay.” Nao carefully placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. What greeted them next was dumbfounding. His jaw dropped at the sight of a gorgeous cobalt blue sky and the fresh aroma of meadow grass, along with blooming flowers of every colour dancing with the wind. In front of them was the surface of the outer canopy of the mechanical umbrella.

Instantly, he pulled Tsuki out of the tower, and just in time, it crumbled to pieces. Tsuki buried his nose in Nao’s chest, gritting his teeth as the ground shook lightly.

As the ground swayed to a stop, he drew in a deep breath and staggered away from him, sliding his hands in his tracksuit pockets. “Uh, sorry...”

“It’s fine.” A rosy-pink blush formed on Nao’s cheeks as he grinned sheepishly. “We’ve just saved the village...”

Tsuki chuckled in response, before witnessing him plucking a few of the colourful flowers. “Hey, um, what are you doing?”

Nao thrust the flowers at him. “...For you, if you want them. I just think they’re pretty.”

“Huh—?” Flustered, Tsuki held the flowers to his own chest and sat down onto the grass. “Thanks. But I think you look nicer than them-...”

“What?” Nao whipped around, pulling up his raincoat to hide his turning-red face.

“What? It’s sunny, why’d you need to wear that?”

“Ah, sorry...” he muttered as he flipped his hood behind him, laughing softly as he basked in the warmth of the sun’s rays. Tsuki joined in, leaning on his shoulder as they both rested underneath the fluffy white clouds. A delicate silence ensued for a few moments, before it was broken by an unexpected statement.

“Honestly, I like you a lot,” Tsuki mumbled as he entwined his fingers with Nao’s. “And I have never regretted spending—no, wasting—any time with you. At least something good came out of that for once.”

“Huh?” Tears welled up in Nao’s eyes, this time not from exhaustion, but from shock; and with that shock came elation.

“I knew it! You’re so dense. But I can tell you feel the same way about me.” Tsuki smirked as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. “I  love you. So thanks for.. uh.. saving the world with me.”

Though unable to believe what he had just heard, Nao embraced Tsuki and laughed with tears of euphoria brimming in his eyes. “I love you too. And no matter what, I always will. Nothing can ever stop us.”

“Yeah,” Tsuki murmured as a gentle breeze caressed the both of them.

And in a matter of seconds, their lips met.

_ “In this captivating world, just the two of us... _

_...I don’t need anything more.” _

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> NAOTSUKI/NAOKI/TSUKINAO SUPREMACY. THIS SHIP (and the utauloids themselves) DESERVES MORE RECOGNITION IT IS SO UNDERRATED. AND SO ARE BOTH OF THEM. SORRY THIS IS CRAPPY I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT YES  
> I tried to base the fic off of the lyrics in World’s End Umbrella, they may not be accurate and I did leave out a few stuff so sorry, but I hope you enjoy it!! LMFAOOO  
> -Aklumia


End file.
